1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to photogrammetry utilized to determine the relative position of two bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photogrammetry is the science of making measurements from photographs. In general, the output of photogrammetry is typically a map, a drawing, or a three-dimensional (3D) model of a real-world object or scene. Photographic images are the result of a perspective projection of a 3D object onto two dimensions. Consequently, one or more photographic images can be reverse-engineered to derive the 3D shape of the original object. The solution provides a quantitative relationship between a 3D shape and the two-dimensional (2D) images acquired by cameras.
Accurate photogrammetric measurements require the photographing of high contrast surface features that appear in at least one image. However, many objects commonly measured do not naturally exhibit such features. Accordingly, retro-reflective targets may be attached to the object to artificially provide these high contrast features. When illuminated, these targets reflect light directly back to the illuminating source, causing the targets to appear very bright in contrast to the background.
Various photogrammetry systems for determining relative motion between two bodies have been developed. Although some known photogrammetry systems utilize a single camera, other systems may require two or more cameras having overlapping fields-of-view (FOV). Existing photogrammetry systems may require specific types of camera lenses, and may not permit use of cameras having fish-eye or hyperbolic lenses.